List of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive (mentored by Prof. Tatsumi), one of the most famous Sentai in history, (which ran from 1999-2000), with all canon and fanon elements. Their genders are in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Lightspeed Rangers from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (which aired on Fox Kids in 2000). They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, flip-head figures, role play gear, deluxe robos, etc.). *Go Red (male) *Go Blue (male) *Go Green (male) *Go Yellow (male) *Go Pink (female) *Go Silver (male) *Go Black (male) *Go Purple (female) *Go Violet (female) *Go Orange (male) *Go Crimson (male) *Go Navy (male) *Go White (male) *Go Gold (male) *Go Teal (male) *Go Brown (male) *Go Indigo (male) *Go Saffron (male) *Go Amethyst (female) *Go Vermilion (male) *Go Chartreuse (female) *Go Magenta (female) *Go Viridian (male) *Go Burgundy (male) *Go Powder (male) *Go Scarlet (male) *Go Cyan (female) *Go Azure (male) *Go Lavender (female) *Go Gray (male) *Go Beige (male) *Go Cerulean (female) *Go Slate (male) *Go Cobalt (male) *Go Gunmetal (male) *Go Copper (male) *Go Bronze (male) *Go Khaki (male) *Go Citrine (female) *Go Maroon (male) *Go Olive (male) *Go Peach (female) *Go Cream (male) *Go Sangria (male) *Go Plum (male) *Go Emerald (male) *Go Cerise (female) *Go Mauve (female) *Go Moccasin (male) *Go Aquamarine (female) *Go Pearl (female) *Go Turquoise (female) *Go Platinum (male) *Go Tan (male) *Go Bittersweet (male) *Go Periwinkle (female) *Go Sapphire (female) *Go Fuchsia (female) *Go Dark Green (male) *Go Mahogany (male) *Go Sea Green (female) *Go Claret (male) *Go Lime (male) *Go Amber (female) *Go Ecru (male) *Go Taupe (male) *Go Tawny (male) *Go Lilac (female) *Go Ochre (male) *Go Sepia (male) *Go Celadon (male) *Go Orchid (female) *Go Ash (male) *Go Steel (male) *Go Sky (female) *Go Burnt Orange (male) *Go Brick (male) *Go Caramel (male) *Go Marigold (female) *Go Burnt Sienna (male) *Go Verdigris (male) *Go Indochine (male) *Go Carmine (male) *Go Linen (male) *Go Goldenrod (male) *Go Butterscotch (male) *Go Terracotta (male) *Go Heliotrope (female) *Go Dark Gray (male) *Go Harlequin (male) *Go Apple Green (male) *Go Amaranth (female) *Go Ultramarine (male) *Go Royal Blue (male) *Go Garnet (male) *Go Rose (female) *Go Ebony (male) *Go Ivory (female) *Go Thistle (female) *Go Myrtle (male) *Go Onyx (male) *Go Chestnut (male) *Go Lemon (male) *Go Jade (female) *Go Auburn (male) *Go Chocolate (male) *Go Frost (female) *Go Sienna (male) *Go Umber (male) *Go Sunset (male) *Go Cadet Blue (male) *Go Jungle (male) *Go Almond (male) *Go Mustard (male) *Go Puce (male) *Go Dark Brown (male) *Go Orange Peel (male) *Go Hunter (male) *Go Charcoal (male) *Go Salmon (male) *Go Avocado (male) *Go Wisteria (female) *Go Coquelicot (male) *Go Maize (male) *Go Reseda (male) *Go Persimmon (male) *Go Cornflower (male) *Go Apricot (female) *Go Brass (male) *Go Ruby (male) *Go Mint (male) *Go Forest (male) *Go Coral (female) *Go Aubergine (female) *Go Dandelion (male) *Go Honey (male) *Go Lava (male) *Go Hazel (female) *Go Topaz (male) *Go Russet (male) *Go Pumpkin (male) *Go Mango (male) *Go Honeydew (female) *Go Cantaloupe (female) *Go Zomp (male) *Go Alabaster (male) *Go Pine (male) *Go Strawberry (female) *Go Oatmeal (male) *Go Pistachio (male) *Go Snow (female) *Go Raspberry (female) *Go Tangerine (male) *Go Sand (male) *Go Yam (male) *Go Daffodil (female) *Go Mulberry (female) *Go Vanilla (female) *Go Cinnamon (male) *Go Tomato (male) *Go Carrot (male) *Go Blueberry (female) *Go Watermelon (female) *Go Denim (male) *Go Asparagus (male) *Go Moss (female) *Go Manatee (male) *Go Cranberry (female) *Go Wheat (male) *Go Pomegranate (male) *Go Grape (male) *Go Papaya (male) *Go Thulian (female) *Go Erin (male) *Go Arylide (male) *Go Flame (male) *Go Shadow (male) *Go Bisque (male) *Go Spring Green (female) *Go Fern (female) *Go Sunglow (male) *Go Tangelo (male) *Go Pear (male) *Go Springbud (male) *Go Chartreuse Yellow (female) *Go Pansy (female) *Go Apple Red (male) *Go Capri (male) *Go Paprika (male) *Go Blackberry (female) *Go Gamboge (male) *Go Buttermilk (female) *Go Eggshell (male) *Go Coffee (male) *Go Flamingo (female) *Go Shamrock (male) *Go Licorice (male) *Go Bubblegum (female) *Go Pineapple (male) *Go Coconut (male) *Go Banana (male) *Go Celery (male) *Go Eucalyptus (female) *Go Beaver (male) *Go Canary (female) *Go Midnight (male) *Go Boysenberry (female) *Go Robin Egg (female) *Go Camel (male) *Go Peacock (female) *Go Kiwi (male) *Go Cardinal (male) *Go Pea Green (female) *Go Buff (male) *Go Walnut (male) *Go Grass (female) *Go Smoke (male) *Go Ocean (male) *Go Sunflower (female) *Go Broccoli (male) *Go Tanzanite (female) *Go Peridot (female) *Go Tumbleweed (male) *Go Marshmallow (female) *Go Cheese (male) *Go Malachite (male) *Go Obsidian (male) *Go Champagne (female) *Go Toffee (male) *Go Artichoke (male) *Go Nyanza (female) *Go Jonquil (female) *Go Pewter (male) *Go Clementine (female) *Go Xanadu (male) *Go Dragonfruit (male) *Go Turmeric (male) *Go Oyster (male) *Go Elderberry (female) *Go Nectarine (male) *Go Cloud (male) *Go Quartz (female) *Go Bone (male) *Go Arctic Blue (male) *Go Guava (female) *Go Tamarind (male) *Go Durian (male) *Go Lychee (female) *Go Zucchini (male) *Go Starfruit (male) *Go Mangosteen (male) *Go Cucumber (male) *Go Quince (male) *Go Wasabi (male) *Go Bistre (male) *Go Hibiscus (female) *Go Sapodilla (male) *Go Feijoa (male) *Go Peanut (male) *Go Beet Red (male) *Go Iris (female) *Go Raven (male) *Go Rainbow (male) Category:List of Sentai teams